


When Life Makes Up Your Mind

by LifeInWentworth



Category: Wentworth - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeInWentworth/pseuds/LifeInWentworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT: Franky is called into the govs office one morning, they're talking, before Erica runs into the adjourned bathroom. Franky rushes in when she realises Erica is sick and holds her hair. That night Franky is in her cell and comes to realisation that Erica must be pregnant. Skip to a few days later Erica is acting strangely and isn't talking to her, and Franky knows that Erica knows the news, and tells her she wants to be apart of the kids life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Life Makes Up Your Mind

“What now, Erica?” Franky asked as she slumped in the chair opposite the governor, “Have I been bad?” she asked with a smirk.  
“Franky, it’s over,” Erica didn’t waste any time getting to the point.  
“Bullshit,” Franky shot back, “How many times are you going to say it? Why won’t you just accept this is…something?”  
Erica sighed, “I mean it. It’s too risky, I can’t, I won’t keep on with this,” she said sternly.  
Franky lent forward, fixing Erica with a dark stare, “What happened?” she asked knowingly, cocking her head.  
Erica shook her head and unconsciously moved her hand to her stomach; she’d been feeling off all morning, “Franky, just…” she couldn’t ignore it any more, she was out of her seat and into the adjourned bathroom, crouched over the toilet as she threw up.  
Franky stood in the doorway for a moment, watching Erica heave her guts up before she bent down on a knee beside her and held the governor’s hair back, but Erica waved her away.  
“Meeting over, Franky, just go back to the block,” she said, wiping her mouth.  
“Can’t I do something? Let me – “  
“Franky, leave. Now,” Erica ordered.  
Franky sighed frustratingly, “Fine, if that’s what you want,” she stood up and cast one last look at Erica on the bathroom floor before she closed the door and walked away.

If it had only happened once, Franky wouldn’t have thought anything of it. But when the same thing happened a few days later and Erica walked around the prison looking sickly, Franky started thinking. She still hadn’t broken up with that stupid fiancée of hers, even though she’d been screwing a prisoner on the side. It had always annoyed Franky but she never wanted to push Erica too hard. Now, Erica was sick and avoiding her gaze. Franky stared up at her cell ceiling; she was being paranoid, right? This place did that, made you jump to crazy conclusions and overthink things, surely that was the case here?

“Erica,” Franky ran up to the governor in the yard, falling in step with her quickly, casting a quick glance around, “Still sick?”  
“I’m fine, Franky,” she said distractedly.  
“Bullshit,” Franky replied crisply, “I knew you were still with him, but I never thought you’d still be screwing him,” she hissed.  
“What are you talking about, Franky?” Erica asked, not making eye contact with the prisoner.  
“You’re pregnant,” Franky spat; it wasn’t a question, more of a statement.  
Erica ground her teeth together and stopped walking, “Franky… He’s my fiancée, you’re a prisoner…”  
Franky nodded, “Right. I’m just the prisoner you’re fucking, I get it. This is why you wanted to end it. Are you keeping it? Does he know?”  
“Franky, stop,” Erica held up a hand, “I don’t know, I haven’t thought that far.”  
“Does he know?” Franky repeated insistently.  
Erica sighed, “No.”  
Franky laughed bitterly, “Fuck, Erica. Do you love him?”  
“Franky, don’t – “  
“Answer the question,” Franky growled as the two rounded a deserted corner.  
“Don’t try to threaten me, Franky,” Erica snapped back.  
“Fine… Do you love me?” Franky asked in a softer tone.  
Erica shook her head, looking at Franky, “This is complicated, Franky. I need time to think,” she turned away.  
Franky grabbed the governor’s arms, “Complicated is a fucking understatement. As if this wasn’t screwed up enough without you going and getting yourself pregnant. I thought you were going to break up with him – “  
“Oh, as if you don’t still screw Kim, Franky. This was never exclusive.”  
Franky laughed again, “I broke it off with Kim over a month ago, Erica. I don’t want anyone else,” she said, staring at Erica.  
Erica frowned; she hadn’t expected that, “Just…give me time.”  
Franky tutted, shrugging and walking away.

Erica collapsed into her chair and crashed her head into her hands; how on earth had things gotten so complicated? She should have broken it off with Mark months ago, she’d always meant to but it wasn’t easy. She’d been with him for so long, and even though she didn’t exactly love him anymore, she was so…used to him being around. How could she break it off with him now, when she was carrying his baby? Maybe it was some kind of sign.  
“Franky, it’s over,” Erica repeated.  
Franky nodded, “You’re going to stay with him, aren’t you?” the resignation was in her voice.  
“Yes,” Erica whispered, clearing her throat, “Yes, I am.”  
“And you’re going to have the baby?” Franky asked.  
Erica nodded, “Yes, I am.”  
“You could have it without him, you know,” Franky tried to fight but she knew the governor had made her decision.  
“Franky, I can’t raise a child on my own, and you…” she trailed off.  
“Right, you wouldn’t want to let me near his precious baby. I’m just a criminal, not a mother.”  
“Oh, Franky, it’s his child. You’ll make a great mother one day, but not now, not to...not to his child, Franky. This is too complicated. I’m staying with him, and this,” she waved her hand between them helplessly, “has to be over.”  
Franky slumped against the chair and nodded, “Okay… Great. Have a nice life, Erica,” she muttered and headed for the door, turning around as she began to open it, “I mean it, Erica. Just be happy, aye? That little grommet’s lucky, you’ll be a good mum, I reckon,” she shrugged and walked out.


End file.
